


How To Break The Rules

by QueenLexie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Decisions, Black Character(s), F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLexie/pseuds/QueenLexie
Summary: In a small town in Scotland named Stirling, a deep skinned girl named Ava Webb was a troubled kid, her parents both died in a car accident when she was about nine years old and she was forced into many foster homes and they never worked out. Foster parents were hard to find in Scotland. Once she was eighteen and finished high school, she was reckless and didn't have the best grades. So she didn't get into any college and she didn't even have a money anyway, she went into the cleaning business and started at hotels. Now she's twenty-five and early froths man (Robert Carlyle Character) hided her as his maid, the man named Louis Morris and he worked at a store for vintage objects. He seemed cold hearted and she seemed broken, could they fix each other?





	1. Childhood

Scotland. In a town named Stirling. Where people drink, wear kilts, and people don't care about children who lose their parents at a young age. From Ava's experience moving to foster home to foster home, it was never easy. In the past making trouble everywhere was Ava's mansion. It only because she didn't know how to face the sadness of her parents' death and that only grow into angry over time. When she started school, on the first day she was pulling on another kid's hair and was sent to the principal's office. She hated school but she got through it and was in detention more than once and she did smoke for a time but she stopped because she hated the smell it left on her. Even if she was trouble marker she also wanted to look good, she wears makeup and her raven black hair was very curly or in a different hairstyle every day and her skin was deep chocolate. Being Africa American was not even easier, because there was still racist asswholes out there who bothered her every day at her school. Her elementary school and high school were shitty ones because that all the social worker could get her into and the foster home she was in at the time was right next to it.

 

As much she broke the rules with causing fights and other things like drugs. Ava never really wanted to get into having sex with people. If she ever went that low, she would definitely hate herself more then she already did. She hated her life already and didn't want to live it and cut herself more than once but she never wanted to become a hoe. Her depression pulled her down even dark whole as she started to touch herself and did roughly so it would hurt her and pleasure her, she would use her toothbrush the most. Finally, she found a job at a restaurant, she was very much surprised when she got the job and that when she started cleaning up her act. This when she was sixteen and getting money to get nice things for herself, she has been clean for a year until she meets Derrick. He was seventeen and just come to the foster home, his parents kicked him out because of his drinking and drugs. When they met she was determined to fix him now that she was done with that toxic stuff. For a good month, they got to know each other and had a lot in common. Once she got a good amount of money she brought herself and him a cheap cell phones so they could stay in touch in case one day, one of them got out of the hell hole of a foster home. He was still not clean by the first year but seemed to be better, one day his depression hit him hard as it did sometimes. But today he started drinking hard and at night when no one was around he focused himself on her and rapped her. After that Derrick left and she never told anyone, she had the bruises to prove that something happened to her, but she did not say anything.

 

Another month passed and being seventeen, she had become pregnant and was going to keep it until she lost her footing on the stairs that went to her bedroom at the foster home and she fell on her stomach and lose the baby. It was only a month and she cried herself to sleep that night and every night after. Now working at the restaurant was the best thing happening for her, she had good enough grades to pass by the ten percent line and she graduated. She didn't get too into any colleges and her waitress job was not paying enough anyway, so she got another job at a hotel that was a few miles from the foster home as a maid that cleans up rooms. When she became eighteen she got out of the foster home and the hotel that hired her to let her stay there. It was not one those fancy hotels but it was decent, she been there now for seven years and is in her twenty's and being single lead to going on date with strangers and having one night stands. She becomes the woman she promised herself won't become. Having sex with many men and leaving them right after because she was scared to be heartbroken again. Ava promised herself she won't get into a relationship again, but then she met Louis and her life changed forever.


	2. Bussiness Man

{Robert Carlyle Character}

Louis Morris, the cold-hearted son of a bitch. That what his co-workers and employees called him, not Mr. Morris or Mr. Boss Man. They called him, Louis Morris, the cold-hearted son of a bitch. Louis was indeed a difficult man to love or even like for that matter, he made his employees work double shifts even on holidays and the people who worked with him had it worse. He would yell and scream, throw stuff and get angry at every single thing. But once and a while they would see the man behind the angry and coldness. Only on his dead wife's birthday, their anniversary, or the anniversary of her death. He would become a different man and even around women or children, he would become the most gentleman that anyone has met. People say he was two-faced but people who were close to him said it was because of how his wife died turned him into a monster.

 

      Five years ago on a winter night, Isabella Morris was driving home from her job at a local school. She was in the early thirty's. Thirty-one to be exact and she was happy, their children two boys were graduating high school and her love for her husband never seemed to fade away. As she drove down the road and a car was coming right for her and crushed, she died on impact and the other person did not. It was a young man drunk out his mind and was not paying attention, he got away and was called a hit and run. They never found the man and that alone, no justice for her death her husband turned into a monster.

 

    Louis was now frothy-five and it was the sixth year of his wife death. Their two boys now were grown with their own families and he was a grandfather. His family meant everything to him and if he ever lost another person, he truly would die inside more then he already did that day he got the call that his wife was killed in a car accident and the driver got away. Louis knew he had turned colder because of this but his sadness only built into angry and become the rage. He needed to get away from work and all those people who hated him. He need a break from the concert reminders everywhere of his wife. He took a trip to Stirling, it was a small cozy town, one of his so-called friends told him about it. He found a bricklayer hotel and he rented a room for a whole week. This hotel reminded him of a house his wife used to talked about and wanted. Louis got settled in and fell asleep right on the cloud-like bed. That night he dreamed of his wife and the happiest he used to have.


	3. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes are the key to someone soul

     The eyes, Louis had always loved the eyes of a woman. They could be dark and magical or light and full of hope. Her eyes were like a river of darkness, filled with sadness and anger. Her body didn't show it, her body was curved and in a nice piper shaped, a face soaked in sweat from working her ass off. She was one of the maids in the hotel he was staying at. Louis had walked into his room as she was cleaning up the bed sheets, he has already been here for two days now and has seen this girl a few times in the hallway with one of those cleaning carts. But he never saw her up close like this, working on the bedsheets and her body in a graceful way almost. She was definitely younger than him, there was no wrinkle in sight, no aging spots, no aching body part as he could see. Finally, the girl saw him and jerked at the scare he gave her and she held her chest, as her heart was pumping fast. As she spoke, he could tell she was half Scottish.

    "Holy hell! Sorry sir, I will be done in a few minutes." She said in one breath and picking up her cleaning products and walking to the cart to put them away and he kept staring at her and he lightly shaking his head to focus.

    "No need. I'm sorry, I gave you such a fight."  Louis chuckles darkly at her and watched her pick up her mess and fix the bed, he waves his hand. "Your job is done here. You can go." Louis reaches for his wallet and hands her a twenty dollar bill and she looks startled.

    "Wow, I usually don't get tips. Thank you." The woman puts the money into her bar and beginning to walk away. He nods after her. As walking down the corridor, she can sense his eyes on her as she disappears behind a corner. His eyes were mystery black brown and his mouth was a curve that went on forever in a smirk, his face seemed a bit scuffle. He was not all muscle, but he was tin and his suit fit his body perfectly. His short brown-gray hair fit his face nicely. He was indeed attractive.  Ava caught her breath again, this was not unusual before from man to stare at her, she knew she was a pretty girl. But there was something about this stranger, in those deep eyes of his. He was sad as her and broken as her maybe.

 

    After her shift, she took off her maid outfit and put something on a little more classy. Ava arrived at the bar that was downstairs and it was a bit old fashioned, she comes here always after work to talk to her closest friend in the hotel. Rowan was the bartender and a side-swept pixie cut redhead with green eyes, she was a big tom-boy but dirty mind. One of the funniest people Ava ever meet. Ava smiled as she sat down and gives smooch sounds to Rowan who does a tick with shakers to please the guests at the bar then slides over to Ava.

    "Hello, sexy! How is my girl?" Rowan said with a smirk and pouring a Martinez cocktail and putting an orange pile on the top. She hands it to Ava who sips it lightly.

    "I'm all right," Ava said after sipping her drink and Rowan come closer and now whispering something to her.

    "You see the guy over there. That's Louis Morris. A super-rich businessman. Who is actually not ugly." Ava looking over her shoulder to the man that Rowan was talking about and it was the stranger she meant earlier.

    "Oh? That's why he gave me a twenty dollar tip." Ava said not so much in a whisper and Rowan looking surprised then smirked.

    "You already met him? And he gave you a twenty? He must want you badly," Rowan laughed and wiggling her eyebrows. Ava rolling her eyes, nothing different to her that man wanted her. A lot of businessmen had their way with her before. Ava eyes glancing over again at Louis and felt light butterflies in her stomach and she shook her head looking back to Rowan when Louis noticed her. Louis snickered at himself as he found that maid was at the bar as well and caught her staring, he seen how friendly she and the bartender were and were murmuring. Louis sips the whiskey he had and runs down his body and warming him up. He puts the empty glass down to get the attention of the woman bartender.

     "Oh, your man needs more to drink be right back." Rowan chuckled and teased Ava, went over to Louis and poring some more whiskey for him and they started talking and Rowan was a smirk and glancing to Ava who got a bad feeling from it. After a good few minutes as Ava drinking her Martinez and another man come over to Ava, said with a big breath of alcohol.

     "Hey, pretty lady. Let me buy you a drink."

Ava shaking her head and laughed. "No, I'm good. But you should lay off the alcohol." She sat on her seat more and the man pulling her to him and his hand went down her body.

     "Oh come honey. You shouldn't say no. Do you know who I am?" Ava pulling away and kneeing him in the nuts and he falls on the ground with his hands on his crotch and yells out. "You bitch!" Ava getting up from the bar as people staring at her and she walked out of the bar. Rowman runs over to where Ava sat and looking down at the man, said loudly.

     "What you did to her. You devoured that!"

 

     Louis follows Ava to outside where there was a fireplace and she was standing next to it, seemed like she wanted to cry and Louis careful stepping to her.

     "Hey, you okay?" Louis careful said and Ava seeming to come out of a trans of some sort and looking at Louis with an emotionless face.

     "Yeah, I guess so. Not first person to do such." Ava breathed in and out when she said that it made something in Louis start boiling up but he tried to calm himself.

     "I'm sorry. Some man thinks they are higher than laws." Louis said in his deep voice and Ava shivered at this, acting like she was cold. He continued talking as he put his jacket over her shoulders. "Ava, that's your name, right? Your bartender friend told me it."

     "Of course she did. I know your name as well then. She knew your name." Ava said with a chuckle and held the jacket on her shoulders and she smiled at him. "Thank you." Louis nods at her and smiled back at her. He walked her back in and they talked about their past the way to Ava room, Louis told her about his work and what he did for the business. Ava shared some of her past about being in a restaurant before the hotel. Both didn't share their darkest secret and Louis could tell that Ava was telling all her past and either was he. This made things about both curious about each other.


	4. Past Only Tells Our Sob Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they tell each other their past. Sorry, it been so long since there was an update. Short chapter, also sorry.

 

 

 

 

     It was Louis last day at the hotel and has gotten very close with Ava. Every night after Ava shifts they went to the bar for drinks also chatting with Rowman who was over joined for her best friend. One night Ava and Louis nearly had sex because of having too much to drinking but not-so-lucky Ava came to her sense. She left him with a hard cock that he had to masturbate in the shower while he imaged her naked and Ava used her sex toy to get off which not a good idea while being drunk.  The next few days were awkward between them definitely when Ava comes to clean his hotel room and when Louis saw her in that maid outfit it had his cock thumb. Louis was packing up his suitcase and Ava was watching him with a straight face but really she was sad to see him leave. Ava finally spoke while she sat on top of a table. "I hoped you come again. Become a regular, maybe?" She gave him a grin and he closed his case and turn to her with a chuckle.

     "Maybe or maybe you come with me and become my personal maid." He was half joking and half being serious. Ava started to laugh and looks at him with a confused face.  
     "Are you serious? You want me to come with you?" Ava stared at him with half a smile.  
    "Yeah, I kind of do. I live in a big city, Glasgow. I can pay you a lot more than you make now. You can live with me or I can get your apartment." Louis was grinning at her and now she smiled back. Ava jumped off the table and hugs him then Ava ran Rowman room and knocked vigorously on her door. "Opening up the fucking door!" Ava yelled and Rowman opened the door. Rowman looked like she just wakens up. "What is it?"  
    Ava was glowing and she said excitedly. "I am leaving with him Rowman. He asked me to be his personal maid." Rowman fully awakes now and screams happily. "What!" The two girls jumped together and Rowman helped Ava packed up and Rowman seemed to start to get emotional. "AI am gonna miss you girl. You better call every day." Ava laughing and nodding at Rowman and hugs her tightly. In the next hour, Ava says goodbye to Rowman and meets up with Louis in the parking lot.  
      "You ready?" Louis smiled at Ava and opened the car door for Ava and she grinned back at him and got into the car. Because there was traffic it took an hour to get into the city. Ava has never been out Stirling and being in the largest city in Scotland was very overwhelming for her but it was exciting and breathtaking with all the huge buildings and lights. Louis parked his car at a nice looking skyscraper and Louis helped Ava out of the car. They strolled into the penthouse that had about fifty floors and of course, Louis was on the top floor and his apartment was definitely an image of him. Classy and elegant with leather couches and black carpet with curtains on the long windows with a great view of the city. Louis shows her to the guest room that matched the rest of the house and after Ava unpacked she did make dinner for him. She has never been a personal maid but by she had a feeling that looks in his eyes told her that her master wanted more than a cleaning maid.

     "Do you like here so far?" Louis said a week after during breakfast. They have gotten closer and flitted frequently now when she called master only made his manhood rock hard. Ava smiled at him and shrugged, she happy but she thought things between them were going be more. "I am very happy to be here. I lose more calories here then I did in the other place." Ava chuckles and Louis looks at her with a smile.  
    "You're beautiful. Don't worry about such." Ava blushes lightly and finished her eggs and Louis saw her blush which made him smirk. When Louis went to work he did ask Ava not to go into his room, but this time her curious nature got the best of her. Ava went in his room and laid on his bed and she could smell Louis cologne on the sheets. which made her wet. Ava runs her hand down her body and slips her hand between her legs into her pants and she touched herself. She moaned while stimulating her clit. When she finished she did leave her fluid on the bed for him. Ava had noticed that a draw was open and she looked in and saw a picture of women around thirty who had a nice diamond ring on. Ava could guess this was Louis wife, she was a beautiful woman when she saw another picture of two boys. "He has kids?"  
    "Ava?! What the fuck are you doing?" Louis said angry as he had walked into the room and shutting the draw hard. "I told you not to come in here." Ava looked surprised and a bit scared while she held her hands up.  
   "Woah, woah. I am sorry. Calm the fuck down." Ava said in a kinda calming tone.  
   "Get out, Ava. Leave now!" Louis screamed at her and Ava could feel tears down her face and she looked at him angrily.  
     "What the fuck Louis! You are fucking overreacting." Ava walked out of the room and went to her room and started to cry.  
    Louis was breathing heavily and rubbed his forehand. He was such an idiot and she was right. He should get so mad but his past was a heavy thing for him. He fell back on his bed and he could smell her. But it was a different smell and there was some type of wetness where she was sitting. Then he figured it out and had to smirk. About an hour later, he finally went to Ava room and knocked. "Ava, I am truly sorry. My past is a very painful thing. Because my anger issues my son don't even want to see me anymore."

     Ava had her back against the door. She had calm down a while ago and understood why he was mad. She would be angry too if someone went through her stuff and her past was pain and broken like her. Ava clears her throat, "I'm guessing the women is your wife. What happened to her?"  
Louis had his ear to the door and signed. He knew she would ask him and he wasn't ready to talk about it. But if he had any chance with her then he would have to open up. "Come out and I will tell you. I will be in the living room." Louis walked to the bedroom and a few minutes later Ava come out and sat right next to him and Louis pours her some whiskey. He held himself together while he told Ava about his wife and how she died after Louis told his sob story she told him about her baby. That when Ava started crying again she hasn't talked about her baby in a long time. Rowman was the only other person who knew and now Louis knew. He held her while she cried and planned on never letting her go.


End file.
